


Drabble 4

by Lecterism



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecterism/pseuds/Lecterism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Wrath of the Lamb. Will and Hannibal are living together well hidden. Will is still trying to digest his new life, assessing his true feelings for Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 4

Will and Hannibal are living together well hidden. When Will wakes up the sun is still not out but Hannibal is already up, sipping coffee in the shadows of the kitchen.

"It's only 6. What are you doing awake?" Will asks.

Hannibal doesn't reply but his lips stretch in a smile as he recognizes a still injured Will walk in.

"I'm remembering you, Will." Hannibal leaves his coffee down and tilts his head to look away.

"I'm..." Will frowns, still too sleepy to keep up with Hannibal's train of thought successfully. "I'm in front of you."

"No. You're sitting right beside me and in front of us is La Primavera. Do you see it like I see it, Will?"

He blinks as if he is trying to wake up to that same vision.

"If I saw you every day, forever, I would remember that one time. Isn't that what I told you?" Hannibal's eyes fall on Will all over again.

"Why was it so important to you?" He wants to know, dragging his bare feet to sit on Hannibal's right one more time.

Hannibal follows his every step with his eyes.

"Because Jack found me first. Only hours before you did." He blinks and dives into the darkness of his heart, looking for the true answer as if he was asking himself. "Only hours before you found me, I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again, Will. But I did and I will always remember."

"You never hid from me" Will swallows his feelings down. "Regardless what would happen."

"I was hoping us to happen." He smiles.

"I was reluctant to see." Will scrutinizes Hannibal's eyes as if he was asking for forgiveness.

"Will. All that matters to me is you finally saw. I've forgiven you for the way you wanted to forgive me. Even-steven." He reminds Will of his own words, cupping the side of his face with his palm, looking back as intensively.

Will takes Hannibal's hand in his and presses his lips against it, time after time, going up to Hannibal's fingers. They put their hands down, without splitting.

"I've been told you love me." Will finally says, with a grin.

"You've been proved." The other man corrects. "Can you love me back, Will? In any way I love you?"

"Do I not love you back?" Will's voice cracks, semi-covered by a scoff.

"You do tell me." There's a trace of a smile in Hannibal's lips but he remains serious now. "Please."

"I..." Will finds out nodding is easier than actually expressing what he's now so convinced of. "I love you, Hannibal." He speaks in a low voice. "Sometimes more than I love myself. Sometimes I don't see where I end and where you begin." He admits. "I'm like that shattered teacup whose tiny missing pieces won't let it ever fit just by itself without some glue."

"We're exchanging our missing pieces, Will. You fill my empty spaces, I fill yours. In the end, we're made out of the same."

"Just a difference in contents percentage." Will concludes. "We may taste different but we're made out of the same."

Hannibal nods, pressing now his lips against Will's knuckles.


End file.
